Dare Anybody
Dare any of my OCs! You can dare any upcoming ones too. Dares Dare 1 (Example) ??? (to Icy): I dare you to destroy your wing! Icy: Fine. *destroys wing* Dare 2 Swan (to anyone): I dare you to remove your eyeballs. Done. Holly: *removes costume eyes, throws across the room, hitting Mina, thus, revealing Holly's human eyes* There. Happy? Swan: Absolutely not. Now, if you will excuse me. *grabs a mask and starts chewing on it* Dare 3 Golden Freddy: i dare holly to abandon her pacifist ways for 7 nights, also i t s m e Holly: ._. Fine... *quits being a pacifist* *7 nights later* Golden Freddy: *sees all the blood in P/S* wow... always remember: I M W A T C H I N G Y O U Holly: *arms on hips* And this is why you do not dare me to do this! (I mean, you can do it if you want to, but I highly do not recommend it) Dare 4 Violet: I dare Holly too... um, um, geegagoo! *picks up Holly doll and toy plane* *puts doll next to toy plane and drops the doll* Holly: ? Rose: I think she wants you to jump out of a plane. Holly: *jumps off plane, nearly breaks all of her bones* Oww... Violet: Parachute? Dare 5 Springfield: I dare all of you to wear this Freddy costume and do the Chicken Dance on the Show Stage wearing it. Holly: *shot in the head by Icy with tranquilizer dart* Icy: Holly got us in this mess, so... I HAD TO SHOOT HER IN THE HEAD Everybody except Holly: *does the dare* Springfield: *shows everyone iPhone 6* I'm putting the video of Icy doing it on YouTube because she was mean to Holly! Dare 6 Alex(To Anyone): I'd like to see you all try MY job.....Night guard. Get caught, you get destroyed. $20 a day. Up for it? Holly: Icy deserves it for shooting me in the head! >:) Icy: ._. Fine.. *gets caught almost instantly* CURSE YOU!!! Fozie: *grabs Icy* SUP, SUCKA?! Dare 7 Amy: I dare you to play tag. Instead of poking or grabbing someone when tagging, you smack the other on the head with a spatula! Holly: Please be specific to who you're aiming the dare at... Amy: EVERYONE! Everybody: *does dare* Holly: *gets smacked on the head by Icy, faints* Icy: I DIDN'T DO IT!!! *runs away* Dare 8 G.T. Foxy: I dare you all to dress like medieval people and RP Call of Duty in German. Everybody: *does dare* *After the dare* Dare 9 Spring (to anybody): Not really a dare, but, can you tell Springfield I did not copy le name? I'm from another wiki/dimension, and I may have even existed before her...... oh god dangit DO I HAVE TO DO A DARE?! Ok, do what I just said, but while doing it, someone else will be rapidly shooting you with Nerf bullets.. and you'll have to dance at the same time. * Holly shoves Icy* Holly: Do it! Icy: Fine. *does dare, when back, is covered by Nerf darts shot by Holly* Dare 10 Croco: (to all) *A bunch of ununderstandable robot voices* Dare 11 Dare 12